Beyond His Time
by Yellowluna
Summary: I finally did it! I completed a device that allows me to travel through time! And now...I can go back and see England again. Because...its my fault that he...that everything went wrong in our future. Time Traveling America! USUk.
1. The Price I Must Pay

**Beyond His Time**

Story Summary: America could never allow himself to go on living, knowing that he was responsible for England's death. With determination and countless hours of experiments, America has finally done it. He has created a devise that allows him to time travel. But this ability comes with a price, and now back in time, America promises himself that he will do everything it takes to protect England, in whatever fashion presents itself best. No matter what the cost…

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**The Price I Must Pay**

_How long has it been now? Two years…twenty years…two hundred years? I can't remember how long it's been since England died. I don't even bother to check the calendar anymore. The only things that even register in my mind is the rising and sinking sun everyday. The cold moon as it slowly crawls across the dead sky. The open range of my ruined lands._

_England...what would you say to me if you saw what had become of our world? If you saw what I had become without you. When you died I...I lost something more important than I could ever have realized. And I…_

_I no longer have that one person to yell at me for making a dumb choice._

_I no longer have the joy to smile at my people whom I once claimed to protect to the very end._

_And I no longer have the will to do anything else __but__ strive to find a way to see you one more time…_

_After the last world war we had, the Endless Wars as every survivors is resigned to call it, the nations began to immediately point their fingers at me for starting it. Admittedly, I will take credit for starting part of the world war…or rather part of the wars. To say that we all had a world war would be incorrect. So many years ago, we had not __one__ war but numerous wars. Half of the time, we nations didn't even know who we were fighting or who was our current enemy. All we knew was that we had to keep fighting, or risk losing our nation. And no matter who won or who lost, another war would quickly ensue after the victors._

_It just never ended. It was such a miserable world we lived in. Our people watching with slivers of hope aimed up at their government officials, silently begging their leaders to bring all this torture to an end. Yet, behind closed doors, away from the terrified masses, those very leaders would be signing secret pacts and alliances, hoping to gain an upper hand against their enemies with their new allies. It was pathetic how so many of these people could go out to the public and give them such false hope. Telling them: "This is the last war. The war to end all wars is within reach!"_

_But, I really shouldn't be speaking so badly about them. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't believe them at time, because even I was just as eager to see my enemies fall, if not vanquished._

_The world we had created with the first war had caught fire with the first spark of self-interest. I was no exception to this raging fire of greed. Eying certain nations for the rich resources they had…and then invading them with the reason that they had somehow wronged us. Yeah…that's what happened sometimes…_

_But…my part of the war was most likely the worst. I was so paranoid. So…very paranoid. I couldn't trust anyone. I even doubted my own brother at times. And when I started doubting my own brother's loyalty, I had just about cut all ties to my only allies. Japan and England._

_England..._

_During the constant wars the world faced, the paranoia I felt never once left me. My government always pushed for more weapon development. Weapons that could cause devastating results without reaching nuclear status. I didn't care what the end results were as long as they worked…_

_When my leaders would nod their heads, approving a new weapon to be used in war, I would always give them a hollow smile, mentally hoping that this last one would wipe off my enemies from the face of the world. Only then, could I rest. And every time, I would play the newest accusations off as if the others were just crazy. Even when they got in my face and screeched how my latest bomb murdered endless innocent civilians that had nothing to do with the war, I continued to grin. I continued to play the naïve idiot. Because if I didn't get rid of them now, then eventually they would find some fault in my government or my people and then…then they would raise an army with goals of killing me off. I had to strike before they did… _

_It was astounding how even through war and battles, every nation out there had silently agreed to the terms that no one would use nuclear weapons. War wouldn't be war if we could easily smear someone off the face of the earth with a nuclear weapon. It would only ensure mutual destruction. _

_With the nations raging against one another I only fueled the fire. But all that time, England continued to plead with me that I stop. At first, he yelled at me a lot. He threw so many insults at me. On occasions, if he remember his main purpose passed all the anger, he would add that I needed to stop what I was doing. Then, once the wars started taking their tolls on everyone, England's tone changed and instead of glaring at me every time we met, he'd just send a pleading look in my direction. By then, he would try to slip in a few insults into our conversations but he was just too tired to bother anymore. Most of his people had been killed by then but I still refused to listen to him. I always retorted that if I stopped now, the others would get an upper hand and destroy me. He reasoned that I was just imaging things and that only I could set things right. But I didn't listen…_

_And when he was finally under attack from neighbor nations…nations like France and Italy…I continued to ignore him. How could I trust him? Especially after it was discovered that he was keeping vital information from me, regarding my enemies. When it was deemed by my government that he and I no longer shared a common interest, we severed our ties. I do so willingly. England, reluctantly._

_Despite our divided stance on how to approach the war, and the fact that we were no longer allies, he would still send message after message saying that he needed my help; when fires consumed his lands or when nations were dropping bombs on his people. But I never replied. I had already lost my trust in him._

_That was my biggest mistake._

_That and I went further than any other nation, destruction wise. Back then, I always told myself that I was the hero…that as the hero it was my duty to protect the world from itself. My reason to go farther than anyone else was that only the good guy could use the worst weapon, because he would use it for good reasons._

_And that's what I did…I used biological warfare for "good" reasons._

_I first tested the weapon on some of Russia's people. It didn't matter to me what it did to them because they were always my enemies to begin with. And its effects were far more destructive than I care to describe. With such "promising" results, my government was soon using the stuff left and right, until nations finally stopped trying to kill each other and banded together, against me. My government quickly stopped using the disease, once they saw the terrifying consequences of its use._

_It killed people slowly and painfully. And it also affected the nations too._

_I had gone and done it. I had opened Pandora's Box, with little regard for anyone's lives but my own. Now, nations and people were dropping everywhere, struggling to move or even breath. Something about the disease I created made me immune to it though. From there on, my government, or at least what was left of it, strived to find a cure for the very disease they had first created._

_They achieved that much, but for a lot of people, it was too late. Nations, along with their people died before I could give them the cure._

_England was one of them…_

_By the time I had reached his nation, France was already exiting his home; a livid look on his face when he saw me. He tried to punch me but I easily side stepped it, the Frenchmen too weak from the diseases effect. He cursed me to a horrible death and then spat at my face, before hobbling away. The last thing I heard from him was that I didn't deserve to have someone like England, and that in his last moments of life, he still continued to believe that I would do the right thing. Even when I had helped kill millions in these endless wars…_

_Other nations had perished too. Germany, Japan, Romano, Ukraine, Belarus…and more… I almost lost Matthew too. But he pulled through._

_Once the world began to recover from this merciless disease that I had wrought on everyone, people began to cry. And cry. And cry…_

_They cried for all the loved ones they lost. They cried for all the time that was wasted in war. And they cried simply just to cry. Because they knew life would never be the same._

_But I never shed a tear. I was far too gone in my own madness to realize what everyone was mourning for._

_It wasn't until Mattie slapped me one day that I finally noticed that the world was gone. That England was gone. And so many others as well. He really slapped me hard across the face that day. Then he hugged me and cried for an hour, never letting go of me. I only wish I could have cried along with him, but I think any humanity I had left in me died along with England._

_A week later after that event, I finally saw why he didn't want to let me go. Why he cried for so long._

_The world was coming after me._

_They needed someone to hold accountable for all the atrocities that occurred within so many years and I was their best scapegoat._

_Nations like Russia and China sneered at me when the remaining UN members got a hold of me. Others like Italy, Greece, and France only held hate in their dull eyes._

_As the leftover nations brought me before a court, a court that held every surviving nation as the jury, I can never forget these words they said towards me._

"_Alfred F. Jones, representative of the United States of America, you are hereby charged with crimes against humanity. What do you have to say in your defense?"_

_Standing there, in a small box like area, all alone, I said nothing. And they found me guilty for every crime. They moved on to punishment._

_They knew that the disease they all suffered through had no effect on me. They argued over many ideas._

_Hanging while shot continuously until my body ran out of blood._

_Dismembering and stashing all my body parts in various places of the world, like I was a demon that could never be allowed to unite physically._

_Or even tying me to the heaviest object they could find and dropping me into the deepest part of the ocean, as they stuffed handfuls of cyanide in my mouth._

_All the ideas were quite lovely really. If anyone deserved to die like that, it was me. But I found a different option. Through my own brother._

_He knew I deserved to die. He knew it. But he still came for me, the night before I was to be executed, and helped me escape. After that, I did everything in my remaining power to help hide him. The world would be sure to hunt him down and execute him as well for aiding in my escape._

_We did well for a while. But Matthew was getting tired of it. Tired of life. There was no point to suicide really. Anytime a nation tried killing themselves, they would always come back to life. Only through their people and their lands could one possibly die. Canada was lucky in escaping a brunt of the wars that occurred so long ago but he really felt like it was a curse the longer the days continued._

_The world knew how a nation could die too. But they wouldn't go so far as to sacrifice millions just to kill off one person. That's why the punishment of execution got to be real extravagant at times. I did my best to hold Matthew back. I really tried. But eventually I let him go… Before he left, he promised not to tell the others where I was hiding._

_After that I never saw him again._

_The lands everywhere were torn. People could barely make a living from them, regardless of the country. But…they managed to start somewhere. The people were rebuilding again, their nations desperately looking for me still._

_But they wouldn't find me. No…I had something more important to do._

_I spent so much time arguing with myself about whether I should choose life or death. I really didn't want to spend the rest of my immortal life living without everyone that I loved. _

_At first, I truly wanted to protect everyone that I cared for. But in the end…I only helped them die._

_One day, while looking up at the blue sky and wondering what my life could have been if the wars never came, if I had listened to England and if I hadn't been so mistrusting of everyone around me…I saw a new beginning._

_Somewhere…far away from the pain and suffering. Away from all the hate and dying._

_I saw…the past._

_And with what technology I could muster from all around my ravaged lands and what I was able to amass from places where people would not find me, I built my own future. I still remember those days. Those days when I would still have Matthew around, talking to him about how we could go back in time and stop everything from happening. Matthew would joylessly agree with me every time I brought up the subject of time travel, silently dismissing it as a joke. Sometimes he would even smile as he considered that perhaps, I had indeed felt some regret or remorse for all the bad that had transpired in our future. Soon, however, he would turn away from me and strain himself to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Even when I tried convincing himself that time travel was our only hope, Matthew would frown. _

_He tried reasoning that time travel was not possible, and that we'd possibly make things worse. Enough conversations with him at some point, convinced me that…he had a point. And so I downgraded my dreams into just wanting to see England one last time. But…By then, Matthew had already been convinced that my madness was as its peak. And that I was no longer his loving brother. Only a man with no sanity in his life; desperately striving for an impossible dream. That's truly the last straw that drove my own brother away. With Matthew gone too…the only other person who still held some form of love for me… my ambitions of time travel grew tenfold. _

_Because my future only lies in one last place._

_It lies in the past…_

Year - ?

Inside a grungy shack of what could have once been called a pretty house a young man rummaged around pieces and parts of various mechanics and unknown technology. America glanced at some random part in his hand, its metallic surface cold to the touch. He carelessly tossed it to the side of a grand table that covered a majority of his make shift house, hidden deep in a dying forest. It was a mystery how no one had managed to find him yet. He didn't know the year or the date, and he wasn't sure if the nations were still looking for him. It didn't bother him too much though. He would be alright.

Tapping a tinkering watch that lay innocently in the middle of the table, America allowed a small smile to grace his lips. It felt so strange to smile. He hadn't smiled in so long…

With a clicking sound, Alfred opened the pocket watch that held a dear spot in his dead heart. And his smile grew.

The American grabbed a few tools that littered his home and began to mess with the watch, adding a petite chip to the back of the devise. A few more adjustments and America clipped the case back onto the clock and watched with amazement, how the thing emitted a soft glow before a solid click echoed from the watch.

America stared at the little memento; his eyes wide as the precious object grew dull and settled to its usual color of bright gold with silver linings.

_That's it? I…I'm done? _He turned the object around in his hand, examining it for any rejected reaction but found none.

"I…I'm done. I -I…I did it. I did it!" Realization soon took over his initial reaction of surprise as America began to tremble from excitement.

"I DID IT! I did it England!" The blue eyed nation cheered. He had completed the necessary technology that would give him the ability to time travel. And he gave the beautiful honor of time travel to a dear pocket watch that he had been gifted with long ago, by a reluctant England.

"I really did it England…" Tears silently spilled from his face, landing with a peaceful plop onto the table that had been his workshop for countless years, after he made the decision to change his future.

He clutched the beloved item to his chest, his body shaking from so many emotions that had been dormant for who knew how long. He was happy…sad…angry…and scared.

_What lies beyond my time? I mean…I know what happened in the past. …But…what'll happen once I go back…To a time where I don't belong._

He pulled the watch away from his chest and looked at it with hope embedded in his eyes. "If only you knew how hard I worked to make this come true…" He spoke to the object. It was the last link he had to England. Everything else he had was destroyed during the wars and if not from that, then from all the times the other nations raided his broken home. They made sure to leave nothing behind, going as far as to burn the place down to ashes. But at least he had saved his most precious gift from destruction.

The lovely pocket watch twinkled in what little light came through the shattered windows and revealed the intricate designs that decorated it.

Carved into the golden watch were the delicate shapes of the sun and the moon, connected together by a wheel that covered the front of the watch. Popping the watch open, Alfred gazed at the inside cover, lifting a petite photo that he had also saved, and read what the inscription said on the rim of the cloak.

"To the bloody idiot who gave me hell from the very beginning"

"From England, With Much Love"

America quietly chuckled as the cloak ticked away. He silently rubbed the decorations of the watch, a sad smile settling on his face. "England…why did you ever put up with me?" No answer would ever be received but at least he could turn back to the happy memories that barely survived all the trauma of the future world he inhabited. To a better time period.

(FLASHBACK) Fourth of July – Midnight – Year? (FLASHBACK)

At the front of his house, America tiredly waved goodbye to the last nation that left his party, a pleasant smile plastered on his face. A lot had actually come this time, surprisingly. He had so much fun but…it seemed like England didn't come to his birthday party. Again…

Closing the door with little energy, America groaned at the mess that was his house. Like it wasn't bad enough that England didn't come to his birthday party, but now he had to clean up the mess. All by himself. Maybe he SHOULD have taken Japan's offer to aid in the clean up. Shaking his head in denial, Alfred went into his slippery kitchen, the floor covered in some kind of alcoholic mixture, hoping to locate the broom when he heard a shy knock at the door.

"Hmmm? Who's here now? Did Canada forget something?" He abandoned his search for the missing broom and went to answer the door. Upon opening it, he was met with a surprise.

No one was there.

"What the hell?" He slowly closed the door, positive that he was just hearing things and returned to his kitchen when the shy knocking sound came again.

Spinning around on his heels he returned to the door, this time a bit faster and opened it.

There was still no one there.

"What? No…I am just hearing things now" He reasoned with himself. He grumbled lightly, closing the door behind him. About to turn back into the kitchen, a sudden thought struck America.

_What if it's a ghost?_

He released a not so well muffled scream and was about to run for cover in his room when his door jerked open. Immediately, a hand grabbed his shoulder, causing America's heart to skip a beat.

"America you git! Calm down! It's me, England! Not a stupid ghost!" Trying his best to hold onto the American without getting whacked on the face by his waving arms, England chose against releasing the boy. _If anything, this daft fool will make a run for it and will not be seen for about a month. _England had learned once before, not to scare the American with ghosts or spirit related pranks. That had succeeded in causing the nation to disappear for a whole month, one time during a Halloween prank. No one in the world could locate the idiot. Not even his own people!

"Ahhh! Let me go, evil spir-!" America halted his flailing, as the familiar voice clicked into his memory. "-it?" He cautiously turned around and met the scowling face of an irritated Briton.

"England? What…what are you doing here?"

"You git! What other reason would I have for coming here if…!" The island nation trailed off by the end of his words, as if perhaps refusing to admit aloud his reason for coming to America's house. Alfred's eyes widened, his smile growing rapidly when he concluded what England's purpose was for being here.

"You came to my birthday, didn't you?" Smiled America. It was more of a rhetorical question but it didn't prevent England from retorting with an angry stutter.

"Y-you wanker! Like I'd come here for your birth-!"

He was cut off with a bone crushing hug, America laughing all the while in pure joy. "You remembered England! You REMEBERED!" He cried. For now, he didn't care that tears were falling down his face. All that mattered was that England came. He came…

"You idiot. Let go of me!" The British man struggled in America's tight embrace, hiding the blush that covered his face by looking anywhere else besides Alfred's face.

"Ahaha! I'm sorry dude! I'm just so happy!" He tightened the hug until he felt England twitching in his hold. _Whoops…_ He promptly released him.

"Ah…America…would you STOP hugging me!"

Alfred grinned in return; deciding to avoid the angry comment with a curious question. "How come I couldn't find you every time I opened the door? It WAS you who was knocking, right?"

Arthur choked on his breathe, and turned his face away. "That wasn't me who was knocking on the door. I just barely got here…"

"Oh really? Then all those weak knockings I heard from my door wasn't you?"

"WEAK? I am NOT weak, you bloody wanker!"

"So it WAS you!" Alfred laughed at England's red face.

"Well! So what if it was me?" He stammered.

"Ahaha…ha. Can you tell me why you were gone every time I opened the door? I'm pretty sure there are some nice bushed next to my house and-."

"I wasn't hiding if that's what your thinking, git! I…I fell into them! That's what happened!" Retorted Arthur.

America didn't do much to hide the amused smile on his face.

"Stop that you idiot! I'm telling the truth!"

"Sure…and that's why your face is red, huh?"

The British nation shook his head in frustration and swiftly started stepping back out the doorway. "I don't need to bloody take this from you! I'm leaving!"

"Wait! I'm sorry! Don't leave…" Pleaded Alfred.

England looked back to America, took a second to think and then sighed in annoyance. There was a reason why he came all the way across the Atlantic Ocean to see this idiot after all.

Grudgingly, England lingered long enough to shove a neatly wrapped gift into America's hand. Wrapped in a bright green paper and adorned with a vibrant red ribbon on top England began to make his way to the door. "Its your present, stupid…"

"Oh my gosh! I got a present too?" Unable to contain his renewed energy any longer, America rushed towards England and yanked him back inside the house. "Lets open it together!"

"What? No! I'm going home! I already gave you the damn present! Isn't that enough?"

America held on tight to England, further dragging him into the house until they stopped at his kitchen table where the finely wrapped gift was carefully placed.

"England…You didn't have to get me a present. All I wanted was for you to come to my party." Smiled America sadly.

Ok…now England felt like a jack ass for being so mean earlier. But even so…

"Can't you open the stupid thing later? Like, when I'm gone, perhaps?" Bargained England. He didn't want to see what America's reaction would be once he opened it.

"Naw! It's no big deal England. Really! Come on!" With one hand holding onto an irritated England and the other clumsily trying to open the wrapped gift, England sighed in annoyance and yanked the gift from Alfred's hand.

"Give me that! I'll open it…" He grumbled. One swift tug of the ribbon and the gift came undone neatly. Like it was all planned perfectly.

"A box? You got me a box?"

"No, you idiot! Look INSIDE the damn thing!" England could feel a migraine coming quickly.

Like a child on Christmas day, Alfred eagerly opened the small box and pulled out a pristine pocket watch. His blue eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

_Damn it! He doesn't like it! _England lowered his head, hoping that America wouldn't tease him too much about the crappy gift.

"ITS AWESOME ENGLAND!" He cheered! England couldn't help but do a double take.

"Wha? I thought you…"

"Psh! You worry too much England. So long as you don't get me scones for a present I'm good to go with anything else." This response earned America a curt smack to the back of his head. "OW! I'm just playing England! Gosh, no need to resort to violence!"

"If you can't appreciate my cooking than you don't deserve this gift!" He scolded making a grab for the pretty watch.

"No way, dude! This is mines now!" He laughed as England proceeded to chase after him throughout the house, trying to snatched the gift away from him. Ten tiring minutes later, both America and England collapsed onto the cluttered living room floor, both panting loudly. And America still had the watch in his possession.

"Hahah! That was fun! I thought anything fun died with your humor long ago England!"

"Shut up, git!" Replied England although no malice laced his tone.

"Hehe…Hey. I was just wondering but…why is there a sun and moon design on my watch?" America glanced at England's resting form.

With a small blush England mumbled something incoherent.

"What's that? I didn't hear you."

"I said! Its…not important. Just some symbolism. Something you'll never understand."

"Symbolism huh? OK, how bout I add some meaning to them." Pushed America further.

_Stupid idiot can't let something rest…_He sighed. "And what symbols are you going to give the damn watch exactly? Something stupid like, the moon is something you "conquered," and the sun is your next objective?" The green eyed man grinned, trying to prevent a chuckle from escaping.

"Ha-ha, very funny England. No. I like the idea that…maybe…." He paused, then smiled. "I'll be the sun and you'll be the moon! And this line that links the two is the link that we share!"

The British nation gaped at the ludicrous idea. "Are you serious? No! I refuse to accept such a ridiculous idea!" His anger seemed to build when America chuckled heartily as his comment.

With one hand resting on his heaving chest, Alfred lifted the watch towards his ceiling and pressed the top. A sturdy click came from the watch and America saw how some writing lined the inside of the watch.

"What's this?" He asked.

England hesitantly glanced in Alfred's direction and noticed that he had opened the watch.

"It says…To-."

"NO! You're not supposed to read it now! Give me that!" Screeched England, reaching for the clock.

"Yeah right!" America jumped from the floor and dodged England's frantic hand. He ran away from the nation, into a bathroom and hurriedly locked the door behind him.

"ALFRED! OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!"

Ignoring the Britons demand, Alfred glanced at the cloak again and decided to read the writing out loud. "To the bloody idiot that gave me hell from the very beginning! From England with…much…Love?" America had slowed and lowered his voice as he reached the end of the message, shock taking him over. The incessant slamming sounds that came from the door also halted into silence.

Slowly, America unlocked the door and opened it to find a quiet England in front of him.

"You arse. Why couldn't you read it when I left…?" He mumbled.

Grinning from ear to ear and placing the pocket watch inside his bomber jacket, America pulled England into a gentle embrace. "I love you too, England."

End Flashback

The watch in America's hand ticked meticulously reminding the silent nation that there was still hope

"Heheh…hehehahaHA!" He began to giggle to himself slowly before he broke into a full out laugh. Whether from joy or just welled up emotions that were finally erupting from within his tortured soul, America ignored the tears that continued to fall from his face. "Haha…ha. England…please don't be mad at me for wanting to see you again. Even if I have to break the laws of the universe, and even if I don't deserve to ever see your face…just one last time." He tightened his grip around the watch protectively. "I'm sorry everyone. For all the destruction I've caused. I promise not to linger too much in your peaceful time period though." He looked around at his crumbling home, a sad smile on his face.

He was positive now. He knew that he could make it to the past. He had practiced with numerous trials on various items using similar technology and now, he had achieved the impossible. He was going back in time. Slipping on his dusty bomber jacket and looking himself over, America thought how ironic it was that he would go back to the past dressed in his WW2 clothing. It was the most comfortable set of clothes he had that hadn't been burned or torn too much…

Walking slowly outside his ruined shack, Alfred glanced one last time towards the house before lighting a fuse that led back towards the building that had served as his home for so many years. _Might as well signal to any prowling nations in my lands that I was here. Maybe if they see my house on fire they'll finally give up looking for me and just accept the idea that I died along in the fire._

"…Here I go…" He flipped the watch open, set a certain time to it and clicked the button that rested at the top of the pocket watch. Surrounded in a force field that allowed him to view the house explode within its safe barrier, America felt himself drift towards a different…feeling. His body felt…off and his mind seemed to be getting more foggy by the second as his surroundings started to get dark. Soon, the environment he had occupied earlier, in his country, disappeared along with all light.

Shrouded in obscurity America could barely make out a voice that started to get louder as he stumbled along in the dense shadows.

"_Immortal one…You have defied the laws and order of time..." _Whispered an unknown voice. _"For your audacity in breaking such a law, I shall send you to a place where you shall never emerge from again."_

"Huh? Wait!" America shouted. "I-I don't know who you are but please! Don't…don't send me to some place where I don't belong."

"_By what reasons do you believe that you deserve the privilege to use time travel? And not be sent to oblivion. You aim to go back to the past, do you not? Why should an immortal one, such as yourself, be allowed this chance?"_

At this question, America stayed silent, considering his reasons for being allowed such a second chance. "I-I…don't have a good reason actually. But, if I can just tell you this…I don't plan on staying in the past long."

"_It only takes a mere second for all of history and time to be changed or altered." _Replied the unknown voice.

America paused, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh. Well… I'm sorry if this is too much to ask but, can I possibly have this chance to just go back in time…and see someone one last time? I won't interact with them if that's your order but please…let me see someone important one last time. After that, you can do whatever you want with me."

"_Is this truly all you wish to do?"_

"Yes. Just…please." Whispered America.

"_Do you wish for this gift because of the tragedies you have witnessed in your own period?" _Asked the curious voice. The booming command it held earlier had dwindled, giving America the impression that at least he wasn't going to be punished right away for challenging time.

"What? How did you-?"

"_As a guardian of time, I see all of histories greatest moments and tragedies. I merely waited for the moment that you would appear here and challenge the authority that I hold on keeping time from being tainted. Immortal one, have you come here for the reason that you have awaken to all the sins you have committed? Or are you still unsure of your purpose?"_

"My purpose? I don't understand. I mean, I am awake to what I've done. And at first…I wanted to come back to the past and try to prevent my future from occurring but now…I see that I don't deserve such a second chance. I just want to see England again. And Matthew too, if its not asking too much."

Silence dominated the nation's surroundings, deafening in a disturbing way that made America feel uneasy. Finally, a reply came.

"_As the guardian of time, I oversea all of history. The gears of time are always protected by me from anyone that dares to interfere with their functions. But alas, I am also limited to my powers and cannot interfere directly with any time periods, unless someone should directly pose a threat to time. Such as yourself."_

America dropped his head in apology.

"_However…if an offer was to be presented to you…an offer to work in changing the future for the better, then perhaps…the gift of time travel can be presented to you after all."_

The surprise and utter shock that overtook America was so great, he could only reply with a simple, "What?"

"_Become an agent for time, and you shall be gifted with this ability. The ability to travel to the past… But I should warn you…you must pay a price for such a gift…"_

_A price?_ Alfred stumbled further into the darkness, unable to get a clear understanding as to where he was. It felt like he was…nowhere. Nothing around him and not a single sound except for the hushed voice from before and his own. "…What…What price do I have to pay?"

"_By breaking the laws of time and then asking to use its powers to go back to the past…you must pay a price…" _Repeated the voice.

"I know that! What price do I have to pay?" Asked Alfred, a little impatience in his tone.

"_To travel back in time…you must sacrifice your existence…for time does not tolerate paradoxes…"_

Alfred was sure he was tilting his head in confusion, but the darkness made it really hard to even tell if he was doing so. "My…existence?"

"_Yesss…To gain this ability…you will…be erased… from time's design…"_

"Does that mean that I'll be…dead?"

"…_No…you will simply never have existed from the start of time…and no one will remember or know who you are…this is the price you must pay in order to travel through time…Do you accept this exchange…?" _Asked the voice.

"Why…Why are you trusting me to go back in time? Honestly, I couldn't be happier to accept these terms but…why? Aren't you worried that I might mess something up in the past? I'm confused about all this…"

"_Yes…it would seem that allowing you to travel back in time would seem foolish to one who guards time but should you accept these terms, there will be limits to what you can do…"_

_Limits? _

As if reading his mind the voice continued. _"By erasing you from time's design… you will no longer have a connection to any time period. And should you stray too far…from your main purpose…I shall immediately…pull you back here…and erase you permanently. Only then, may time revert back to its previous state. A state where you did not interfere. That watch that you carry shall be your connection to me…" _

America tightened his hold on the watch, assuring himself that it was still with him. In the strange void that he wandered around, it seemed best to make sure he didn't lose it in any way. "I have one more question. About the future. If I choose to be an agent for time, why am I only changing my future, but not any other time periods? History has many tragedies, so why is ours any different?" His question ended in a whisper as remorse laced his voice.

"_You are the only one to have broken such a law that ordains your world. And your future…it does not completely follow what history would have foretold of. Somewhere along the lines of time…something occurred, that should not have happened. In order to correct such a mistake, I give you this opportunity to change your future. Do you accept these terms…your sacrifice…?"_

"Yes. I accept these terms." Any sacrifice was worth seeing England and Matthew alive again.

"_Then…so be it…You will be allowed travel back to calmer times…but be warned…should you allow your ability to fall into the wrong hands…or should you mistreat them…the consequences will fall strongly on you…and you alone."_

Alfred held back a nervous gulp. "Protect this watch with my life…got it." He started to feel himself swaying a bit, his mind getting more groggy by the second.

"_Be warned…you have already violated the laws of time…do not tamper with anymore time periods or events that were meant to occur…you may only interfere in the period that started your whole…ordeal…"_

Alfred smiled despite feeling himself slip away into further darkness, if that was even possible. "Ok. I can still see England and Matthew right?"

" _As long as you do not stray from your task, then you may_. _Achieve a brighter future…immortal one... for you shall no longer be known to the world as…America..."_

"Fine…I'll be…Alfred…F…Jones…" Alfred felt himself getting father away from the voice until he was absolutely alone in the dark embrace of utter darkness.

"_Be careful…young one…for you are still immortal…Do not allow anyone to…discover your secret…Your secret of immortality and time travel…" _At last, the voice ended with a hushed tone. Alfred F. Jones was finally alone.

Falling into unconsciousness, Alfred could have sworn that he heard another voice in the distance, but could not make it out as he blacked out in the darkness.

….

"_You bloody git…"_

* * *

Side Note: Whenever I am close to updating, the bottom of the last chapter will have a preview section. If the section says "In progress" then readers will have to wait until a preview is added, which signals that an update is coming soon.


	2. One Who Does Not Exist

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

**One Who Does Not Exist**

"…_Time travel…a gift that is possessed by no one else…yet you…have broken this well guarded secret…"_ Everything was dark. There was no noise but the faint sound of rushing wind. There was also a dull feeling in the back of Alfred's head. Like… he had just got off a merry-go-round that had gone about 100mph. Yes…Alfred felt very dizzy.

"_You no longer exist in your home world…you are…as I am now…nonexistent..." _There was that strange voice again. Where was he anyways…?

"_Heed my warnings…Change your future…For the better…" _The darkness seemed to be lightening up but…Alfred still couldn't see much passed his own hand. Actually…he wasn't even sure whether he was face down on the floor or standing up. His surroundings in general was like one big blob.

"Hey…" _What? Why…why is my voice so hoarse? _Alfred blinked his eyes a few times hoping to get rid of the confusion that clouded his mind. "Can…Can I…talk to you…anytime?" He patiently waited for a response in the dark.

"_So long as you have that watch in your possession…you shall always have a connection to me…but…" _

The voice stopped. "Yeah…go on…" Alfred encouraged.

"…_protect that watch with your life…Without it…you may cease to exist…"_

"…What?" His life was at stake?

"_You have access to my guiding voice anytime you time travel…but…without the watch…your connection to the past may fade…and you may disappear along with it…Do not lose it…" _With that last comment, silence engulfed Alfred along with the darkness.

"Wait! I didn't finish asking all my questions! HEY!" No response. Moving his body to see how much movement he was capable of in the deep darkness, a gust of wind surrounded him rapidly. "What?"

Swirling around him, the wind lifted him from the darkness and dropped him into an environment with blinding light. Alfred closed his eyes as they protested against the radiant glare, until he finally felt like he wouldn't go blind. Hesitantly, he cracked an eye open and was met with something…glorious.

Life.

All around him, Alfred could see green grass and stunning trees all around him. Compared to the future he had left, a future where trees and grass had died so long ago, Alfred felt tears welling up in his eyes. The last thing he remembered seeing back in his time was his "house" blowing up, enclosed with desolate dried things that were once called trees. And grass didn't even survive in his time! There was just dirt. Dirt and blood. Lots of blood.

_Damn…I'm seeing trees and grass for the first time in 50 years and already I feel like crying. Imagine what'll happen when I see England…_His eyes widen at two sudden realizations.

First, he was finally aware that he was lying on his side, his face caressed by ripe green grass. Second…it…it truly happened. He time traveled! How else would there be an explanation for the vibrant life all around him. Lifting himself from the plush grass into a sitting position, Alfred stared around him in amazement. "This…this is it…"

He looked up at the deep blue sky and inhaled a fresh breath of air. _This is the first time I can actually breath something clean and not taste the stench of rotting land…_

He shyly rubbed the grass underneath him. _This is nice…_He jumped slightly when he heard the shrill voice of a songbird, hanging overhead in the clustering trees. _Music…_

The tears welled in his eyes shamelessly fell. _How could we…how could __I __have taken this life so…so…for granted?_ He removed his glasses and wiped the stray tears away with the sleeve of his bomber jacket.

"Ugh…" Upon wiping the tears away Alfred made a sad discovery. "I…I still smell like the past. I…look like I don't belong here too…" He sullenly got up from the grass and check himself over.

There wasn't much he had on his person to begin with. _Let's see…_

His precious watch…The clothes on his back…and…!

The American's hand trembled as he pulled out a gun from his pocket. _Why…I…I brought __this__ along? _It was the same gun he had used to kill millions of soldiers and civilians that he had encountered during war. He had kept this gun for so many years…used it during the invasions of his country…and the invasion of enemy countries…

The wars that the nations faced in the future got to be so fierce that often, they themselves were dragged along, either to lead their armies from the sidelines or to provide orders when their generals had been terminated. They proved to be quite useful to governments who saw that they could not be killed by mortals, so long as they had their people and land surviving somewhere.

Slowly turning the weapon in his hand, Alfred checked the case. "Its completely loaded too…" He angrily shook his head in rejection of the memories that threatened to surface. "No! I'm not a part of that future anymore!" He cried before throwing the gun into some nearby bushes. Luckily, it didn't fire but it didn't stop Alfred from dropping onto his knees, rocking back in forth with his hands gripping his head; terrified of the memories that came back to haunt him.

And he was so sure that he could forget everything after sacrificing his nation status. He spent endless years trying to recover from the trauma of violent wars, trying to forget how the world lost its own humanity as they sought to end every enemy that appeared before them. Humans had at last gone mad from bloodshed and battles. It seemed like America had not been spared from this mental disease.

(FLASHBACK) Battlegrounds in Europe – Late Evening (FLASHBACK)

He leisurely walked across a bloody field, twirling a gun in his right hand, while the other hand adjusted his dusty glasses. "Hmmm…is this it?" America looked around his surroundings, his eyebrows crunched together in confusion. His military had been assigned to come through this area and eliminate all people within the vicinity. Including civilians.

However…it seemed like there should have been more dead bodies around this specific field. "Tch! Italy and his people are most definitely cowards in every sense." He growled. Stepping brazenly among the dead corpses that covered the field, America cooked his gun and approached a body that seemed to be moving in the distance. Once he was close enough to see that it was a civilian man, America blatantly rolled the man over onto his back with the tip of his boot, showing little regard for the pain the injured man was in.

"Agh!...Urk!..." Chocked the Italian civilian. With the only functioning eye he had left, the other clouded over in blinding blood, he gazed up at America. "Please…help me…ugh!"

America tilted his head to the side and leaned closer to the injured man. The wound on his abdomen showed a high possibility of survival if he found medical treatment quickly.

"Hey…I'll help you if you do me a favor in return." Spoke Alfred. The man nestled among the dead trembled in pain, but nonetheless nodded his head in agreement.

"Tell me where the rest of your people are at…and I'll let you join them right away." America smiled in reassurance. The man's eyes softened and he pointed a dirty finger in direction of the north, where an abandoned village laid.

"Over there. They are hiding in the church," he moaned.

America's smile grew as he grabbed the man's arm. "Thanks for telling me that." And before the man could smile back America lifted his gun, planted it behind the man's head and pulled the trigger. The body in his grip jostled violently before going limp. America then carelessly dropped the body back into the pile of the dead and decaying.

"No point in taking you anywhere. This is where you belong. But don't worry, I will keep my promise to you. Your people will join you very soon." America grinned. There was no true happiness seen in his eyes. Just pure madness.

He pulled out his cell phone and quietly called his military, informing them that they had missed the church hidden in the village that they had ransacked earlier. Before he hung up, he reminded his general that should they continue to make mistakes during their campaign in Europe, he would swiftly punish them himself.

"Don't miss anyone this time!" He threatened, then hung up. America pocketed the cell phone and went back to twirling his gun on one finger, continuing his mindless search amongst the dead for any survivors.

When the sun began its descent into the distant horizon America was heading back to his military vehicle parked not so far from the carnage that had befallen a quaint Italian field, when he heard it begin.

Endless rounds echoed viciously in the direction of the Italian village, accompanied by shrill screams. When the sun was completely gone and night was setting, America had already departed the field, casually driving by the empty village where he saw their streets dyed in bright red blood.

"Even darkness can't hide the ever present sight of blood. Or its stench…" It was time to move on to the next country.

End Flashback

By the end of that horrid memory, Alfred had buried his head into the flatten grass, his hands desperately yanking on his hair for the memory to stop. Tears streamed down his face again and he was trembling terribly, despite the warm rays of the morning sun.

"God…why…how…" He shook his head in denial. _I…I didn't…I…_ He was finding it very hard to comprehend how he was capable of doing such things. He…he just couldn't!

_I…I did all that…those horrible things… _He closed his eyes once more, slowly lowering his body onto the ground. He lay strewn on the grass, allowing himself to cry out the images of the memories. Everything he had done in his time…What was done, was done.

No one could stop him when he was mad…

Mad with fear and paranoia. If only someone could have snapped him out of it sooner…

After 20 minutes of self loathing, Alfred timidly rose from the ground again and found himself face to face with a curious rabbit. By the looks of it, it wasn't even old enough to leave its mother's side yet.

"Hey there…why are you staring at me?" _Is it possible for animals to see the monster in me? Can this little guy really see what I truly am? _The little creature tentatively approached him; close enough that Alfred was sure he could pet the little fella when he crouched down to its level.

"Aren't you scared of me, little fella?" The animal in question fearlessly nibbled on Alfred's tear stained sleeves, its ears twitching in thought.

"You're weird…" Said Alfred, a small grateful smile on his lips as he reached out to pet the inquisitive rabbit. They stayed like this for a few minutes, until the rabbit hopped away, returning to its caring mother.

_This really is the past huh? There's no way anyone would ever approach me like that in my time. And the animals…there were all dead back then too…Poisoned by the dying land. But those memories…It's going to take everything from me to prevent them from coming…I hope to any God that still gives a damn about me that I don't have another episode…_

The blond ignored any lingering feelings of sorrow and walked towards the bushes where he had heatedly thrown his gun. _Where is that…Oh. There it is… _He shakily picked up the weapon and deposited it into his jacket, refusing to look at the thing. _Fuck…Even in my madness, I never refused to part from this damn gun. But still…It's what I lived by…For a very long time…_He gazed up at the sky.

_Why am I still carrying onto this cursed thing then…? _As quickly as the thought came to mind, Alfred saw a mental image of England flash by. He verbally gasped.

"England! That's right. I…I can never repay everyone that I hurt in the future but…I can definitely do something here…in the past. Make a better future..." And the gun?

"Yeah…and this thing…its so twisted with death. But…this is all I have left. To protect myself…" He clenched his hands tightly with a newly found resolution.

"No…Screw my own safety! Who cares what happens to me. I deserve hell and more! But…that doesn't mean I can't use this gun to protect England…" He held a broken smile on his face. _England…I came back for you…I came back. I…I…France was right. I don't deserve you…but…I came back to see you again. Because I couldn't stand living in a world where I knew I was responsible for your death. _He sighed tiredly.

…_Originally…I was going to come back just to see you one last time but…I guess time has different ideas for me. So…instead…I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. Whatever it takes! _His eyes softened. _Gosh…I feel so drained and its only morning here. Oh well... Where am I anyways?_

He began to observe his area until he turned around. Directly behind him stood a robust lively cottage, its wooden structure new and flamboyant with color. _Is…is that…my old house? _

He slowly approached the house, examining the way it glowed and how its structure remained in tact. No crumbling bricks or leaking roof. _This…this is my place. Or at least, before a bomb blew up half of it. _He placed his hand on the warm wooden door, allowing the warmth to radiate through his gloved hand. _Hmmm…I should get going. Since this is where I was in the future, I should be in the same place then._ He started walking wherever he thought he could hear society's busy life_. _He looked back at the house one more time, and then left for good.

_Yeah…I AM in the same place. So, if I go north than I should reach New York in like…an hour? Yeah. I think that's it. _The farther he got from the forest, the closer he could hear society in the distance._ Oh God…I'm going to see people again… Actual living people… _Alfred felt odd about that sudden idea.

_I don't know if this'll be good…_

He shook his head._ No! I have to do this. No matter what! For England…_And then a thought hit him.

_Oh no… How am I gonna find England? I'm not even a nation in this world! Er, I mean in the past! Does that mean that things have changed dramatically without me being around? _He started sprinting towards the noise of rushing cars and chatting crowds of busy people. _Crap! How AM I going to find him? That voice said I don't exist but…my nation still exists so maybe…_

He crashed into an empty bench, too lost in thought to notice where he was going. "OW! Dangit! That hurt!" He rubbed his bruised knee until he lifted his head to see the bustling city of New York right in front of him. So…many people…

_Wow…Its like how I remember…I think. _He gawked around at the tall building that reached for the sky and listened intently at the honking taxis that zoomed by. He raised his arm, ready to hail a taxi, like he had done countless times in the old past, when another very important fact clicked in his memory. Hard…

_I have no money. …No money equals no ride and…Wait! Wait… This…this is not good. NOT good! That…that voice from before... It said…I don't exist. If I don't exist then I might as well be dead then. I mean, I have no money, no ID, no job or house or ANYTHING. I…don't exist._

Passing New Yorkers stared at the strange American blond who was staring blankly at the bench near him. No one knew that he was having a mental breakdown at the moment.

_HOW CAN I DO ANYTHING IF I DON'T EVEN EXIST? _He mentally slapped himself to prevent another meltdown. _Fuck! I'll figure this out on my own! _And he proceeded to find the closest New Yorker. The lucky winner today? A petite brunet lady, around 25 years old, with dark brown eyes and a crisp suit on.

"Hey! Excuse me, miss?" The lady glanced at Alfred in confusion.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She stared at Alfred's outfit with a raised eyebrow.

_Crap! I forget about my clothes too. _"Umm…yeah. Can you…tell me what date it is today?" On the outside, Alfred appeared like any go lucky fellow asking a simple question, but on the inside, he was mentally slamming his head against an invisble wall.

"Ok? Sure…It's…May 17, 2012." Alfred happily thanked her and she was back on her way to work. _The dates right too…Ok. No more fooling around. Right now, I have to find someplace to clean up. God…how could I forget about my clothing!_

He wandered around the city, his faded memory barely recollecting certain sites and location until at last he stumbled upon what he was looking for.

A homeless shelter…

With his head lowered, Alfred entered the shelter and was ambushed by various workers. They asked numerous questions. Where did he come from? How did he get here? Was he hungry? How old was he? Etcetera, etcetera…

Once he was done with 20 questions Alfred was given a nice meal to eat and offered a chance to clean up in the facilities bathroom. He really just wanted to take a bath, but the meal was a pleasant addition.

The staff workers swiftly took his clothes away to clean up, one of the workers almost gagging at the smell, after he entered the showers and enjoyed the sheer feeling of fresh water pouring down his body. _Has it really been that long…?_

Clean and refreshed, Alfred found a robe and waited near the toilet, quietly clutching the pocket watch to his chest. His gun lay discarded near the sink although Alfred did his best to hide it amongst the clean towels. Last thing he need was one of the staff members flipping out on him for carrying the weapon. After all, homeless people didn't carry guns on them.

And that's pretty much all Alfred was at the moment. Homeless and lost.

_Heh…So this is how it is for me? Once a nation, and now a homeless nobody. _He sighed. _No big deal…All I need to do is find England and then…_Alfred lowered his head in thought when a knock came to his door. Apparently, his clothes were finally clean.

Through a slightly ajar door, Alfred received his clothes and was able to snuggle back into them, a beautifully soft feeling to them along with a wonderful scent, but…he could still feel the bloodstains and smell the death. No matter how many times you'd clean his clothes, America would always remember these things; mainly fueled by his memories. He stashed the gun and the watch deep inside a pocket that was well concealed inside his bomber jacket. _Can't lose this watch...although the gun probably doesn't help me right now…_ His second chance at life would be in vain if he was found with a weapon out in public. As soon as that happened, his watch would go next and that's it!

He hung around the homeless shelter for an hour, trying to get directions to the UN building. However, he avoided the female coworkers who continuously questioned how someone so young and handsome could end up homeless and on the streets. He didn't want any attention right now. And judging by his dull memory of his past, Alfred seemed to have forgotten about half of New York City's layout.

"Ok dear. If you really insist on visiting that building then just go north from here, turn right, follow the street for 3 blocks and then turn left. That'll pretty much take you straight to the UN. But I have to warn you, its really crowded over there. People are getting antsy with the economy and have been protesting over there for quite a while. Promise me you'll be careful?" Said a woman, about 61 years old with faded grey hair.

Alfred smiled at the older woman who was the boss of the homeless shelter. "Sure. I promise." He timidly said. _Such a nice woman…I…I wonder what happened to her…in the future… _

The lady smiled in return before ushering Alfred out of the building. "Alright dear, I don't know how important it is for you to visit that building, but you better hurry. I heard the meeting was being adjourned in an hour so move along." Alfred chuckled quietly. He hadn't even told her that he wasn't coming back either. Before he was swallowed by the crowds of New York, Alfred promptly turned around and hugged the woman.

"Thank you. You don't know how much you've helped me…" He said softly, before breaking the hug and plunging deep into the fast paced crowd. The woman stood there shocked, but happy that she had made a difference in someone's life. Without words from the young blond who had wandered into her homeless shelter, she knew he wasn't coming back.

But…There was something about his eyes. For someone so young…he held a deep sadness in his blue eyes that no one his age should ever hold until they were around her years or older. "May God watch over you dear…"

* * *

_Next street, next street…Yes! Turn left… _The swarming population certainly created a challenge for Alfred to navigate through the city but that didn't matter to him too much. He was too busy dashing through crowds and avoiding head on collision with pedestrians and vehicles alike. His heart beat strongly in his chest, his stamina pushing him closer to the UN building. He panted tiredly but continued his race through the city.

…_So…close! To think, I would be lucky enough to time travel to the right city, at the right time, when the others were holding a meeting! God! Are you finally taking some pity on me? _However, he came to an abrupt halt at the back of a raging crowd where the people seemed to be deeply protesting the meeting. _Looks like I spoke too soon…_

The crowd was getting more rowdy, with the police force in the front threatening them with waving shields and pepper spray.

"Oh come on…" He groaned, frantically looking for some other way into the building. With vague memories, he rummaged though any ideas of where the meetings started. _Argh! I forget how these meetings went! All I remember was that I was bored half the time. The other half, I spent trying to piss England off. _He frowned when thinking about the British nation. _I can't let this stop me. This is for him! Remember Alfred!_

Oh. A thought came to him. _Oh, oh! I got it! These meetings are fake. I mean…part of them are anyways. I remember now! To protect the nations from angry citizens and whatnot we would stage a meeting in the UN building and our people would attend it, representing their nation. But, with US on the other hand, we'd attend our own, proper REAL meeting a few buildings down and away from the UN building. That way, the rioting and protesting citizens can focus on our representative and not decide to attack us…personified nations. _Alfred pushed his way through the crowds, trying to locate a building that looked oddly quiet.

Up ahead…it stood.

A tall grey building with multiple stories stood out from the rest of the buildings, a few windows opened up at the top floors. _Yup…that should be it. I remember that when England would get stressed he would go and open the window to let the air in and cool him down. Then again, he spent most of the time arguing with me or France…._

Alfred smiled sadly before heading towards the building.

"Excuse me, sir! Aren't you supposed to be inside?" A buff stoic guard dressed in a black uniform asked him. _Hmmm? What? I'm not even a nation, so…_ Alfred cautiously took a few steps away from the guard that was nearing him, with intentions to drag him back inside the building. _Uh oh. Can't have this guy catch me!_

He raced around the building, escaping the guard's clutches, and was about to hide in the back alley when he almost ran into another security guard dressed in his uniform. "Damn it! There're guarding this area too?" He whispered to himself as he hid behind a full trash can. _Ok…these guards will most likely catch me if I don't act quick but…Did England strengthen the security here, or what? _Back in his time, Alfred remembered during exceptionally boring meetings how he would escape with the excuse that he had to go to the bathroom. As soon as he got out of the meeting room, he would find the best escape route from the building and ditch the meetings. A lot of times, England would give him a thorough scolding, plus a long lecture about a nation's responsibilities and acting more like a nation and not a kid. There were even times when America was close to getting caught by the numerous guards England brought along, stationed around their meeting locations. _…England would always hire extra guards to our meetings…just to make sure that I wouldn't escape from them. _Alfred wiped the lone tear that fell from his face and removed the pocket watch that rested close to his heart. "Ok buddy. Your going to help me speed up time here. I think an hour should be enough." _This shouldn't count at abusing my power…right? _He clicked the watch into place and waited for the darkness to overtake him. Surprisingly, he became cloaked in a force field that merely fast forwarded his surroundings and made him invisible to the world. "What the-?"

"_..You are…already using this gift…I see…" _Alfred jumped at the sudden voice.

"Wha-? Oh…yeah! Umm…this wouldn't count as abusing my power…right?" He asked. "And another thing…why isn't everything turning dark, like last time?"

His surroundings froze in place, the guard in the alley still present. _Shoot!_

"_So long as you don't travel farther into the past…you shall be permitted to travel through time…As for your previous experience…you have not been engulfed by darkness for the reason that…time traveling was quite straining on your body…the first time…Now…the experience should be easy…" _Finished the voice.

"Oh…great." Alfred nodded, the watch in his hand making an audible click. The surroundings slowly went back to their original pace; Alfred succeeding in traveling an hour forward. _That was pretty nifty! Although I wish this guard over here would have left or something. England, your not taking chances with your guards here, are you?_

Alfred sprinted away from the trash, hid from the front guard's alert gaze, and swerved into another alley way, this on the opposite side of the building. To the side, in a corner, Alfred saw where a ladder led to the roof of the building. _My old escape route is still here? And the guards haven't noticed this one yet either… _He gratefully placed a hand on the ladder, ready to climb it, when he paused in his actions.

_If I don't exist then it obvious that England and the others won't know who I am. So…If I don't exist then…what are all the guards for? Hmmm. _He started up the ladder until he reached the roof, unseen.

Making his way to the rooftop's door and turning the knob he noticed that it was locked. "Really?" He growled. _Like I'm going to let a door stop me! _Tugging on the doorknob, Alfred eventually yanked it open, although a few hinges came off the frame from the sheer force.

_Sorry…._ He snuck into the building, checking hallways for passing guards and avoiding passing people by slipping into conveniently placed rooms. But, it was strange how he wasn't finding any nations yet. _I DID get the right building…didn't I?_

Deeper into the building, Alfred made it to the room with the open window, but it was abandoned. On the tables were discarded side notes and coffee stains, most likely from nations that were suffering from sleep deprivation. Being a nation could be stressful at times…

No guards were seen or heard coming to the open room so Alfred calmly closed the door behind him and examined the notes scattered in the room. It looked like someone had made haste in leaving this room. He grabbed one note at the edge of the table and saw how it listed the topics of the meeting. **Economy, Debt Crisis, Political Alliances. **It looked like Germany's writing. _You…you put up a good fight Germany. I'm sorry Italy had to find you like that though…_Germany…He temporarily closed his eyes to prevent recalling the memory of how the German died in the future.

There was another one close to his. It was a recipe for a new pasta dish of some sorts. _Italy…You of all people should have done the honor of sending me to my death. But…_ Alfred turned away from the note and continued searching for the right one.

Moving on, Alfred read the remaining notes until he found the one that he was searching for. England's note…

**Tensions with France…Half of Europe looks ready to jump off the EU boat and drown themselves in the debt they've amassed….** The note continued to list minor things about nation relationships until something very interesting caught Alfred's attention. **Getting stress beyond normal expectations. Must look for an aid.**

_England needed help? But…that Brit NEVER asks for help…so how…?_

Alfred's eyes softened as he hid that note deep into his pocket along with the watch and his gun. He turned around from the table and made to exit the place when he heard steps rapidly coming towards his room. _Damn it!_ _Sombody's coming? _He anxiously searched around the room but found no hiding spots. Just a large world table in the middle and numerous chairs all around. Taking his chance with luck, Alfred dove under the table and did his best to disappear amongst the legs of the chairs; the room door loudly opening.

From his hiding spot Alfred watched, with fear pounding in his heart, how a pair of boots dashed around the meeting room in search of something.

"Oh no…where did it go?" Spoke a timid voice.

_Mattie? _It took all of Alfred's strength and will power not to bolt from his hiding spot and crush his dear brother in a very loving bear hug. It was one thing for Alfred to say that he would act fine when he met his loved ones, but...it was another thing when it actually happened. _I can't ruin this. I can't…meet him until later. If I do…what'll he think about some random person hugging him. And not only that, but I'm hiding under the table. Isn't that suspicious enough._ It also took a lot of sheer will power not to break down right under the table. _Oh God! Mattie…do…do you know how long my heart has cried since the day you left me? I…I lost England…and then you. I…I'm surprised I didn't kill myself then and there when you decided to leave me alone…_Alfred held fists to his mouth, hoping to not let out a sob of grief over his brothers choice to accept punishment from the other nations. _They had no right to punish you Mattie…I was the one they were after…not you…_

"Maple! Its not here…" The boots slowly departed to the door but lingered for a moment in the doorway. Unfortunately, Alfred's hands slipped and he sucked in a breathe of air, his sorrow too deep to contain.

"Hmm? What was that?" Asked Canada to no one. His feet neared the table where Alfred managed to quietly back away in terror, praying to any one that his brother would not find him. _God! Please…don't…! _

Luck was on his side today.

"Hurry up!" Echoed a faint cry from a lower level. Canada, jumped slightly, before making his way to the door. "I'm coming!" He replied out of the room. He glanced one last time at the world table and exited the room. Left alone, Alfred took a few moments to compose himself. He dabbed at his wet eyes and made his way to the door. He could mourn anytime but right now, he had to find England.

He rushed through the empty building and dashed for the elevator. He was risking everything here! It was either, make it to the nations or get caught!

As the elevator came to a dead stop at the first floor, Alfred exited the claustrophobic space and looked up ahead where some guards were walking behind two nations.

Italy and Germany.

The guards hadn't spotted the blond ex-nation yet, but they seemed intent on keeping watch over the others safety.

Alfred left behind the building and followed the guards, slyly hiding behind any barriers when it seemed like they would turn around. And at last, his efforts paid off!

Outside the building and heading towards a parking lot, Alfred F. Jones finally saw him. England, who was bidding farewell to Italy and Germany, was accompanied by France and Canada on both side. The German and Italian had their own ride, as did France with Canada. For his distant hiding spot, Alfred held his breathe, unable to do much else but stare at the Briton. He appeared to be arguing with France who kept pointing to his car; probably insisting that England accept the offer of a free ride, but England continued to refuse. At last, France pouted as he entered his car along with a hesitant Canada. England looked irritated from his spot, a few loud curses leaving his mouth before storming off into the streets of New York.

_This is my chance! I have to meet him! I have to…_Not completely sure if he was stable enough to meet the British nation in person, Alfred followed after him, making sure to choose the perfect moment to ambush him.

There it was!

England was hailing a cab across the street, his guards still trailing him from a distance so as to not attract attention. It was now or never!

Sprinting passed people and dodging speedy cars, Alfred flew straight for the taxi that England was entering. He ignored the cries of alarm he heard from the guards and quickly yanked the opposite taxi door open before throwing himself inside with the Briton.

With a started Briton who cried "Bloody hell!" and panicking guards racing for the taxi that held their client, Alfred made the best decision that came to mind.

"Drive!" He yelled out to the driver, who slammed the pedal and thrust himself recklessly into the speedy streets of New York.

Mentally cheering in his head for achieving his main goal, Alfred had completely forgotten the angry Briton next to him until he made himself known quiet well.

"Matthew! What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Screeched England at the "Canadian" that had jammed himself into the same taxi he had called. _I thought he was getting a ride with France!_

Alfred froze in sudden shock, not daring himself to look at England, whatsoever. _Canada? Really? You think I'm Canada? Well…that might explain why the guards thought I should have been inside the meeting building... But who cares! __England…It's really you! I…I can't…I mean…You…_Alfred mind was just a complete mess at the moment. He showed no outward reaction to the Briton next to him who continued to glare at him with annoyance.

"Are you listening to me?" England reached out his hand out to Alfred, attempting to get his attention. Alfred who was still ignoring the Briton, saw from his peripheral vision, the hand come towards him. And his reaction wasn't very…expected to say the least.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled out loud at England.

Taken aback but the sudden outburst from "Canada," England jerked his hand back in freight. _Was it something I said?_ He narrowed his eyes but nonetheless, lowered his temper towards the young blond. _How about a different approach?_

Coughing lighting into his hand and oh so obviously ignoring the previous outburst, England stared at the young nation next to him.

"Excuse me, Matthew. But may I please ask WHY the bloody hell you told the driver to leave so immediately?" He kept his temper low, but England was still seething from the earlier response. _His clothes…how did he change clothes so quickly?_

Meanwhile, Alfred was quickly losing his composure, when so close to England._ Great! I'm randomly yelled at him and now?_ _No…No, no, no, no, NO_! _I…I can't do it! I can't talk to him. I haven't even looked at him yet! What am I gonna do? Should I jump out of this car and pretend none of this ever happened? Argh! No! That won't work, he's already seen me! DAMN IT! How come I didn't think this through before! _He was sweating dramatically too.

"Excuse me! I'm talking to you!" Exclaimed England. _What's wrong with Canada? He's always been courteous before! Now, he's not even looking at me, let alone saying a word! _

Alfred swallowed any last fear he had and faced the Briton head on. "Hi." He squeaked.

England frowned._ Hmm? Its…it's not Canada?_ His eyes widened in slight surprise when he stared straight into the young man's sky blue eyes.

"Oh…ex-excuse me. I thought you were somebody else. Good day to you too." He apologized; embarrassed that he had lost his temper on a stranger.

Alfred was still lost. With no thoughts or actions left to follow through, Alfred robotically reached into his jacket and pulled out the note he found in the meeting room. "I-I…I think this might be yours?" He stuttered. England raised a brow before he raised his eyes in astonishment.

"How on earth-? This is-! Where did you get this?" He interrogated, his angry returning. _How does a retarded American like this guy get his hands on this note? That meeting room should have been locked! And even after that, this is the note I sent Canada to go find!_

Alfred was a bit calmer now, comforted with the old habit of England interrogating him. He shrugged shyly. "I…I found it." He looked into England's green eyes and felt so much history rush back to him. _Oh…If only you knew…_

"You FOUND it? Are you serious!" England glared at the American boy next to him. "Who the hell are you?"

Alfred mentally died inside. _Oh…no one important. Just a former nation, now turned time traveler who doesn't even exist. _Alfred gulped nervously. _What the hell do I tell him? Oh hey there! I know you totally don't know me and all but me and you actually have some deep history and I think we should be friends! Is THAT a good explanation because if it's been used before then I'd LOVE to hear from the person who used it to see how they ended up!_

"Umm…I read you note." Spoke Alfred. The British man next to him turned red.

"**You what**?" He hollered.

"I…I…I saw that you were looking for help!" He said hurriedly. The green eyed man fumed in anger.

"You had NO RIGHT to read my note! That is personal business and does not involve you whatsoever!" He lectured. "And another thing! I do NOT need help. I barely know you and already, your offering me help? Me! Someone you barely even KNOW!"

Alfred was at a loss. The taxi driver who had done his best to ignore all the bickering in the back turned to the side of the street, ready to drop off these two in case they decided to fight it out in the streets.

England furiously gathered his things and was preparing to leave the taxi, causing Alfred to panic. _NO! I can't lose him! Not now! _He also reached for the Briton's bags, ignoring his outburst of swears and curses.

"You wanker! Let go of my stuff this instant!" He screamed, tugging on his stuff. _Who the hell does this guy think he is! And why is he so insistent on keeping me here? Damn it! Those guards are useless!_

Alfred held fast to the bags, making sure that England couldn't leave. "No! I can help you! Really!"

"What the hell can you help me with, you stupid idiot!" He retorted.

Alfred raced to find any idea that would prevent England's departure and threw out the first thing that came to mind.

"Let me be your butler!" He blurted out loud.

* * *

Preview: (In progress! Sorry, but I'm working on revising the story overall. This will be updated though, that I promise.)


End file.
